


Taking It Easy

by TaurusianFangirl



Series: OC X Canon Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explosions, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusianFangirl/pseuds/TaurusianFangirl
Summary: There was a suggestion to take an easy day, so the junker trio take a lazy day the only way they know how.Prompt is laughter.





	

Someone had mentioned, at some point, that the junker trio should take it easy for a few days, especially since their prisoner had eventually wormed her way into the other two’s hearts as something a little more than being a friend; however, none of them would admit it, even if they were bribed to answer.

Sick’em was leaning back on Junkrat as they sat in the motorcycle’s side car, Roadhog was speeding them away from the scene they had just caused in a bank in Atlanta. Even with her goggles and mask on, she was grinning, giggling to herself from the idea that she might see her parents among the cops that were chasing them. To make things a little more interesting, she slipped the goggles onto the top of her head and her mask down to hang around her neck.

Junkrat glanced over his shoulder and threw a few bombs at the cars chasing them, a grin going from ear to ear as he kept a look out, just in case they called helicopters on them. He didn’t know why, but he found the idea of being chased with his best friend and crush endearing, especially when the latter was on his lap.

Roadhog was more focused on the road than the two in the sidecar, but he was making sure all of them would get out in one piece. It was rather peaceful, until they rounded a corner out of an alley and a news crew was on the side of the road to document their chase.

She was the one to react, standing up and grabbing one of the blond’s spare bombs to throw at the van. The resulting explosion caused both sets of eyes on it to widen with awe before they burst into insane laughter, loud enough that the bystanders they were avoiding could pick it up on their phones.

For some reason, this was “taking it easy”, and none of them wanted it to end.


End file.
